Birds of a Feather
by wimsette
Summary: Draco notices that Ginny and him are really birds of a feather, but Draco's version of the saying isn't what Ginny had anticipated! Ginny/Draco, obviously, smutty, rated M for a reason, don't read if you don't like.


A/N: I don't own any characters in anything I write on this site. Eh, I also didn't really pay too much attention to the timeliness or setting (Slughorn versus Snape, book context, age, etc.) so this may be pretty out of character, even though it already is, being a G/Dr fic, after all. Anyway, enjoy!

Oh, and I think I'm going to do a few of these little one shots based on common sayings. Therefore, if you have a pairing you like, I'm open to suggestions for the next one. I think I like "Early to Bed, Early to Rise" or "Great Minds Think Alike" … okay, enough talking.

One more thing, I kept forgetting that there was so many parts to the Hogwarts uniform. Just assume that if I missed anything, it was quickly discarded. ;-D

**Birds of a Feather**

Ginny stirred her cauldron calmly while glancing at her Advanced Potions book. When Slughorn had realized her talents in academics he had offered for her to move up a class level; provided she could handle it, of course. Ginny had never considered herself apt enough to advance a grade in school, considering that mainly only brainiacs like Hermione did that. However, once given the chance, she found that being in with her brother's class wasn't nearly as hard as he made it sound. Ron was always going off about how Malfoy made it intolerable and Hermione wouldn't let him cheat off of her, but for Ginny, Potions came quite easily.

"Hmm, one finely chopped newt's tail," Ginny read aloud quietly from the book. She looked up toward Slughorn's desk to affirm that the potion's final ingredient was present. But when Ginny looked at the front desk she saw Malfoy taking the last few tails. Not wanting to be the only one in the class incapable of finishing her potion she hurriedly marched over to Malfoy and addressed him, "Malfoy, those wouldn't happen to be newt's tails in your hands, are they?"

Draco Malfoy smirked at the little weasel girl glaring up at him, arms crossed across that… well, a white button-up shirt couldn't hide a huge rack like that! Draco gulped at the air for a second before composing himself, "What if they are, Weasley? What would you do about it?" He sneered at her, holding the newt tails a bit tighter. Draco hadn't been paying close attention in potions that day and had only gone up to the desk and grabbed a handful of whatever was closest. He didn't know he'd have to put up with a Weasley because of it, or he never would've left his cauldron.

"I dunno, Malfoy, maybe I'll just…" Ginny took a step closer to him, aware that half of the class was staring at them, "TAKE them!" And with that, Ginny lunged at Malfoy's hand that was grasping the ingredient. She grabbed his wrist and his handful of tails and tugged determinately, but Draco wouldn't let go. They were in the middle of this little tug-of-war when Slughorn finally caught on and his voice rang out, "That's enough, you two!" Draco and Ginny loosened their grip simultaneously and flew backward. The tails were everywhere and Malfoy had landed against the desk, spilling yet more potions ingredients.

"Ugh, some of my best students and I have to assign you detention, what a shame!" The bell rang for lunch and Slughorn waved to dismiss the rest of the students. "Weasley and Malfoy, stay here to clean this up and then meet me at 8 pm tonight for your detention." And with that, Professor Slughorn went to lunch with everyone else. Draco glared at his minions, Crabbe and Goyle, and said, "Whatever, go get lunch you oafs," and they lumbered off.

Draco dusted himself off and sat on the Professor's desk, staring blankly at Ginny as she also sat up from where she had landed on the floor. She felt the burn of his gaze and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "What're you looking at, Malfoy?" And Draco came to, shaking his head and adopting a frown before replying, "Nothing, let's just clean this, whatever." He started collecting things into little piles. Ginny stood and just chuckled to herself as Draco started putting things away. "Now what're _you_ laughing at, Weasel?" Draco asked, pausing in his quick cleaning to stare at her through narrowed eyelids.

Ginny just walked around the table and pulled her wand from her bag, "Slug didn't say we didn't have to use magic, Malfoy. Wow, and I thought that you were more into cutting corners than I was…" She waved her wand and the ingredients began flying into their proper containers. Draco curled his lip in annoyance, but he did feel minimally impressed by her ability to cheat her way out of the punishment.

"Wingardium leviosa," Ginny stated, pointing at some dried gizzards Draco was holding and looking at him for a moment before levitating the gizzards to their proper place. Why was he looking at her so much lately? She had missed brekkie that morning, so it wasn't food on her and she had missed breakfast because she was getting ready, so she knew she still looked good. Anyway, he could still afford to help a bit. Ginny let a haughty sigh escape her, hoping that Draco would get the hint. He didn't, he simply shifted his weight from leaning on the desk to standing, tracing invisible patterns on the desk with his finger.

Once Ginny was finished, Draco felt like something should be said and broke the silence as they collected their bags, "You know… well, nevermind," he scratched his chin in the best innocent way he could. Draco Malfoy knew that most people couldn't ignore a setup like that, curiosity got the best of them. Ginny was slightly different, though, and just rolled her eyes, grabbed her bag and headed to the door. Draco gulped and went after her, book bag in hand, "I mean, as I was saying," Draco continued, clearing his throat and matching Ginny's pace in the dungeon corridor, "I noticed, I mean, I believe we have somewhat…"

"Let me just stop you, Malfoy, before you really prove yourself to be a bigger wanker than I thought possible. I don't care what you have to say, there, I voiced what's probably on both of our minds. Now please go away so I can go to lunch." Ginny poked his chest to emphasize what she was saying and then stepped back from where she had stopped in the middle of the hall. She sighed, relieved that she could finally tell him off but as she was walking off, Draco grabbed her hand and exclaimed, "No, that wasn't what I was thinking. I was about to say that we have similar personalities. That's all, bloody hell, women are too much trouble." Draco released her hand and threw his arms in the air in annoyance. He then ran a hand through his perfectly-placed hair, signifying his frustration with the opposite sex.

Ginny turned away from him and pulled her hand toward her, trying her best to calm herself and ensure that her face wasn't beet red. She hadn't gotten any since Dean and her pheromones were really acting up lately. Blushing was _not_ from _Malfoy's_ touch, simply the fact that he was a male and was strong, that's all, Ginny reassured herself before her defenses flew up again, "Similar personalities, pfffh, my arse." She readjusted her bag and turned slightly to see his expression, "What the hell does that even mean? We're nothing alike, I'm smart and have friends, for one thing," but Draco continued anyway, "No, no, it's true. Okay, it may not be much, but we both like getting our way. We both have a lot of pride and anger when something goes wrong for us. We're like two birds of a feather." Draco smiled to himself, and Ginny almost saw a sort of kindness in his eyes, before he grinned in that creepy predatory way again.

She had never thought about it, and why would she? The Malfoys and Weasleys were essentially "mortal enemies" and nothing would ever change that. "Malfoy, where do you come up with these loads of rubbish? You know better than I that my family and your family are NOTHING alike and we hate each other." Ginny set her jaw and was, once again, about to leave when Draco spoke again, "Would you just stop being so stubborn? Another thing we have in common, along with being loyal to our families, of course, but if you would listen to me, you may just come to agree with me. As I was saying… wait, where was I?" Draco frowned and thought about it for a second.

"Birds, or something,"

"Oh, yah, yah, birds of a feather! And no doubt you know what they say about birds of a feather…" Draco trailed off, smiling at her as though he had a hidden intention, as usual, only this time he really did. Ginny raised an eyebrow in confusion at him for a moment before answering slowly, "Err, well birds of a feather flock together, but we are _not_ hanging out together, Malfoy." Ginny did her best to hold back a look of sheer revulsion but Draco just shook his head as though her answer had been way off his line of thought. "Noooo, the other saying, my parents use it all of the time… 'Birds of a feather _fuck_ together.'"

If Ginny's jaw could've literally hit the ground, it would've and Draco smirked a bit more before crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall opposite her. He said, "Sooo, you think that over and think about how much you want _this_," Draco ran his hand over his abs and chest, lifting his shirt slightly and feeling that high when he caught her watching his every move, "Annndddd, maybe we'll discuss it more at detention tonight. Just think of it as… I dunno, secret fuck buddies." Draco pulled off of the wall and went on ahead of her up to the Great Hall for lunch. Ginny waited for him to turn a corner before letting herself fall against the stone wall, mouth still agape, trying to process what had just happened. Fuck buddies with Draco Malfoy? Birds of a feather?

At 7:55 pm, Ginny approached the Potions classroom. She rubbed her arms nervously, trying to get rid of the goose bumps traveling over her body, then knocked. Professor Slughorn called out, "Come in," and Ginny pulled the door open, stepped inside, and closed it behind her. "Enter, enter, do have a seat, Miss Weasley." Slughorn looked up from his desk and held his quill poised over a sheet of parchment. Ginny came forward and took a seat on a stool a bit in front of Slughorn's desk.

"Yes, now we're just waiting on Mr. Malfoy and then you two will _begin_." Slughorn said, frowning down at his parchment, not seeing Ginny blush at his words. The student and professor didn't have long to sit in awkward silence, though, as the dungeon door suddenly banged open, causing Ginny to jump a bit off her stool. Draco snickered to himself and casually strode in, fine with the fact that he was late.

"Scared you a bit, did I, Weasley?" Draco called as he approached her down the aisle. Ginny just frowned and turned away from him, crossing her arms across her chest in annoyance. Professor Slughorn just scowled and looked up at Draco Malfoy as he pulled up a stool a few away from Ginny. Slughorn then set down his quill and folded his hands, setting them on top of his desk.

"You two are really wonderful students; I honestly don't think that you meant to cause trouble in class today. However, I couldn't very well let something like your stunt today go unnoticed," Slughorn paused to lean back in his chair a bit. Continuing on, he said, "Therefore, your detention tonight will be to reorganize the supply closet down the hall. I want all of the ingredients to be condensed as best you can and for it to simply be in good order. The job shouldn't take more than an hour. Come back here when you're ready for me to check it." And with that, the professor bent over his desk again and picked up his quill.

Ginny frowned slightly and held up her wand, wondering if Slughorn had intentionally given them the easiest task ever. She then frowned even more to realize that this would be the time that Draco (God, was she really using his name now?) would want to talk about what he'd said earlier. She shakily got to her feet and tucked her wand into her robe's pocket. Without glancing at Malfoy, she walked up the classroom's aisle and pushed through the wooden door. Ginny heard the door hit another person as she continued briskly toward the closet, trying to simply focus on the task at hand.

Draco rubbed his shoulder and scowled at the back of Ginny's head before walking briskly to catch up to her. He straightened his robes and matched her pace, saying confidently, "Slughorn really is a twit, isn't he? Not nearly as good as Professor Snape, in any case…" the two rounded a corner and Ginny stopped in front of the supply closet. She was ignoring him and simply staring at the closet doors for a moment. Draco glanced at her from the corner of his eye to gauge her mood before once again breaching the subject of sex, "Sooo, given any thought to my proposal earlier today? Birds of a feather, you know…" Draco raised and lowered his eyebrows suggestively a few times and noticed that Ginny was now facing him with a bored look.

There was no escaping the fact. Draco Malfoy was a nymphomaniac… no, no, that was giving him too much credit, perhaps. He was more of a basic prat. Ginny rolled her eyes and turned away from him again to face the supply closet before muttering to herself, "Let's see what we're working with…" and pulling the doors open. There were 4 small shelves within the closet and each of them seemed to be mysteriously and perfectly in place. Ginny felt her jaw drop but she quickly closed her mouth and gulped silently. Malfoy just looked at the closet in surprise for a moment before another broad grin spread across his features. "That was easy. Come on Weasley, just… oh, come here for a second," Draco tugged on Ginny's hand and pulled her into the nearest classroom, closing the door behind him.

"Ginny Weasley, this is just sex, okay? I just want to have sex with someone as driven and stubborn as I am… in essence, I want to have sex with myself, okay? There, I said it… can we just do it already?" Draco put his hands up to his hair and ran them through in impatience. Ginny backed up from him a few steps and collided with the teacher's desk. It wasn't that she didn't want to have sex, it was just a question of morals.

"How am I to know this isn't some sort of stupid trick, hmm? You'll probably do me and then go around telling everyone that I tried to seduce you or some bullshit like that. I'll let you know that I'm not like the other ditzy girls you usually go for. I'm not some puppet on your string," Ginny let out, leaning on the desk and squinting her eyes at the Slytherin. Draco almost looked offended for a moment before he slowly approached her and leaned in toward her face. He gently stroked her cheek with a finger before saying, "Ginny, who would ever believe me if I said something? Who would even care? Certainly not a Slytherin, and neither of our families have to know... Just trust me, I can give you the time of your life."

At that moment, Ginny knew that she was just going to go for it. She wiped the smirk from Draco Malfoy's face by closing the small distance between them and kissing him, immediately opening the floodgates to what Draco was proposing. Malfoy moved his tongue against Ginny's lips and she let him in while quickly shrugging out of her robe. Draco did the same and then Ginny wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Draco was thoroughly enjoying the kiss when Ginny had to draw back for air.

They both looked at one another and breathed for a moment when Draco leaned in closer for more and Ginny accepted, leaning back on her elbows on the desk. She didn't need to tell Draco that this was the most fun she'd had in a while, she could tell from his quick, needy kisses that he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him. The thrill of thinking that Slughorn was waiting on them and could walk in any second was so enticing that Ginny started really feeling wet. Because the two were so alike they didn't need to talk much, they could just understand what the other felt. Both loved the danger and prospect of being caught, and both loved being dominant in sex…

Ginny sat on the desk and kicked off her shoes, pulled off her socks, and then waited patiently as Draco followed suite. Draco was having some difficulty meeting Ginny's kisses when she was lying on the desk like that so he climbed up above her and supported himself with his arms. They both removed their ties and Ginny began unbuttoning his shirt while Malfoy was attempting to undo her blouse with one hand and hold himself up with the other. Ginny just smiled into his kisses and broke away for a moment, "Hold on, I can fix this," and she sat up, pushed Draco down hard onto the desk, and straddled him. Draco groaned and Ginny smiled with lowered eyelids as she slowly circled her hips around the growing hardness in Draco's pants, "Someone's a bit horny," Ginny said, slithering up Draco's chest and resuming their make-out session.

Malfoy's hands were now free and he quickly undid the rest of Ginny's shirt, letting her breasts bounce out while still contained in her bra. He then wrapped his arms around her and fumbled with the tiny clasps while Ginny was free to move her hands up and down his chest, rubbing her thumb over his nipples and eventually moving down to his pants. She was kissing his neck and undoing Draco's belt when he finally undid the bra in the back. He moaned at the sight of the slackened material hanging around her huge tits. Ginny pulled back from his neck and sat up to pull the belt from its loops. Draco took this opportunity to remove the bra and enjoy the creamy white skin that lay beneath.

Ginny leaned back for a moment to let Draco take in her well-developed body and she ran her hands seductively from her shoulders, over her breasts, down her flat stomach to the waistline of her skirt. Draco let a low, guttural sound escape him as Ginny began unzipping her skirt painfully slowly. She leaned back over Malfoy and pulled her skirt down, one leg was out, then the other. She wasn't wearing anything underneath and Draco quickly put his hands down to undo his pants. Ginny leaned her head over his neck and began licking and sucking on it while Draco fumbled with his zipper until it yielded. His penis stood to attention out of his boxers and Ginny trailed her hands from his shoulders down toward it to explore the new territory.

Her fingers brushed against his shaft and Draco shuddered slightly and moved his hands up to touch her tits. He massaged them gently and then squeezed them hard causing Ginny to gasp and then moan, leaning into his touch. At the same time, she began slowly pumping Draco's dick, already wet with precum, slowly and teasingly. "God, Ginny, you're such a tease. Faster, bitch, faster!" Draco yelled, bucking his hips up to her hand. Ginny smiled maliciously and went even slower, "Hell no, Malfoy, I'm doing what I want to do!" She replied, cutting him off from another reply by leaning down and kissing him hard.

To get back, Draco removed one of his hands from her chest and moved it stealthily down to her wet entrance. He paused to make sure she was focused on snogging him before quickly plunging a finger into her. Caught off guard, Ginny squealed before stuffing her fist in her mouth to muffle it. She leaned back in the painful joy and then got used to the feeling and began fucking herself on his finger, emitting moans and groans of ecstasy. Draco pulled his hand away and smiled slightly to see her looking upset, "Ah, ah, ah! Not until you do something about this…" Draco motioned toward his erection expectantly. Ginny sighed and increased the speed she was moving, faster and faster until Draco seemed about ready to explode.

"Are you ready for me, then?" Ginny asked impatiently, and Draco opened his eyes in surprise. Ready for her? Shouldn't he be asking the same question… surely one finger couldn't have prepared her enough. Draco voiced his opinions by saying, "You're the one who's not ready, I'm putting another finger in," and quickly adding another finger, pleased to see the Weasley throw back her head in pleasure. He went in and out a few times and scissored her vagina while rubbing her clit with his thumb. Ginny wanted more, though, and whispered, "Draco, I'm ready… I want to fuck you like there's no tomorrow," and without consulting him further, Ginny positioned herself above his dick and plunged downward.

They both gasped and breathed heavily for a moment before Ginny had to move, and move quickly. She lifted herself up by pushing on Draco's shoulders and her knees and then pushed down again swiftly, throwing her head back and letting out a small cry of happiness. Draco opened his eyes from their closed position of joy to see an even better sight: Ginny's bouncing tits in front of him. He held onto her waist and began helping her, going in, then out, then in, then out of her. They went faster and faster until Draco couldn't hold back any longer. He arched up and poured his seed inside of her, shivering and feeling his dick grow slightly limp. Ginny kept pushing and bouncing up and down until she also felt the shakes and spasms of an orgasm. He pulled out of her and Ginny rolled over to lie next to him, both of their chests moving, pulling in deep breaths.

Draco smiled and put his hands behind his head, "Birds… just two birds of a feather…" He closed his eyes and Ginny just rolled hers, "You just keep telling yourself that, Malfoy." She muttered, also closing her eyes to soak up the moment before they had to face the world as enemies once more.


End file.
